Unforgettable
by Elizabeth12
Summary: Totally AU. Michael, Maria and Liz are best friends but their friendship goes downhill when Liz falls for Michael but Michael falls for someone else, their other best friend. *Update! Part three!*
1. Default Chapter

Title: Unforgettable  
Rating: R  
Author: Pixie  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'  
Summary: Totally AU. Michael, Maria and Liz are best friends but their friendship goes downhill when Liz falls for Michael but Michael falls for someone else.  
Authors notes: Um. . .I'm thinking that if I don't get some feedback then I'm not going to continue. . .that's sounds mean probably but I don't really want to write something that no one really reads. Anyway enjoy!  
~~~~~  
Liz Parker looked up at the opening apartment door and smiled at the person who entered.  
  
"You know anyone can just walk in and rape the two of you if you keep the door unlocked like this. . ." Michael Guiren informed his best friend, Liz nodded laughing at his scowl.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Liz asked putting down her law book. Michael walked into the small yellow kitchen and shrugged.  
  
"I don't have any food." Michael answered as he searched the cupboards for something to eat. Liz was about to say something when the door opened again.  
  
"Oh god Michael! It's the rapist!" Liz screamed laughing, Michael glared at her and continued to eat. Maria Deluca walked in and raised an eyebrow at the laughing Liz. She turned to Michael and walked into the kitchen to eat whatever he had.  
  
"What's her problem?" Maria asked him, they both turned back to their still laughing best friend and he shook his head.  
  
"She wants to be raped." Michael said simply, Maria nodded.  
  
"I can arrange that." Maria said laughing with Michael when Liz stopped laughing and glared at them both. The three had been best friends for a long time and were all in their second year of college. Michael and Liz had known each other since their were five and Maria moved into town and quickly completed the trio in the fourth grade. The three decided to leave Roswell, New Mexico and go to college in New York.  
  
"Lizzie are you studying yet again?" Maria asked teasing Liz. Michael nodded answering Maria's question when Liz ignored them both.  
  
"Okay I have to go and get ready." Maria said walking off to her room. Michael sat down next to Liz and looked at Maria.  
  
"Where are you going?" Michael asked curious. Maria smiled and walked back into the room sitting down to look at her two best friends, Liz stopped reading to listen.  
  
"On a date." Maria answered, Liz smiled broadly and sat up straighter.  
  
"With who?" Michael asked in a strange voice before Liz could ask. Maria and Liz looked at him, they saw a look in his eyes that they had never seen before.   
  
"Max Evans." Maria said standing up, she looked back at Michael and the look was gone and replaced by an expressionless face.  
  
"Have fun Maria." Liz said smiling again. Maria nodded and stared at Michael, he was no longer looking at her but at the muted TV. She shrugged and walked into her room to get ready.   
  
"Michael what's wrong?" Liz asked looking at him. Michael looked at Liz and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing. Why?"   
  
"Never mind." Liz whispered when he looked normal. An hour later there was a knock at the door, Michael knew who it was.   
  
"Yeah?" Michael growled when he saw the guy at the door.  
  
"Is Maria here?" The guy asked, Michael didn't say anything.  
  
"Hello?" The guy asked, Liz poked her head out and smiled.  
  
"Max?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hi I'm Liz." Liz said moving Michael out of the way to let Max in.  
  
"Hi Liz." Max said moving far away from Michael.  
  
"This is Michael. . .we're Maria's best friends." Liz said, Max nodded and looked around a little.  
  
"Michael, why don't you go and get Maria." Liz said, Michael didn't say anything at first but then nodded and left.  
  
"Sorry, he's. . .there's no excuse for him." Liz said, Max laughed a little.  
**  
  
"Maria?" Michael asked poking his head in her room.  
  
"Huh?" Maria asked from her bed.  
  
"Max is here." Michael said, Maria smiled and got up pulling Michael in the room.  
  
"What do you think of him?" Maria asked, Michael's eyes got that look again and he shrugged.   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
"Fine. . .he's waiting." Michael said walking out. Maria didn't move for a minute before walking out to her date confused.  
  
"So. . .how long have you known Michael and Liz?" Max asked, Maria's head shot up and looked at him confused for a second.  
  
"Oh. . .um we met in the fourth grade." Maria stopped talking for a second and smiled at the memory.  
  
"I had to sit by Michael, within ten minutes we were yelling at each other in front of the whole class while Lizzie tried to get us to stop. After that we were all best friends. . .inseparable." Maria said smiling, Max smiled and nodded.  
  
"How about you? Tell me about your friends." Maria said, Max looked down at his plate while he talked. She really got to look at him, he had that romantic look to him, the warm eyes that made you want to tell him everything.  
  
"I have a sister Isabel, whose my twin, and our best friends Tess, Alex and Kyle. We've all known each other since we were three or something. We all lived on the same street together and our mom's were best friends." Max said, he looked at the beautiful blonde in front of him and really smiled.   
  
"Wow. . ." Maria whispered.  
  
"How long is she going to be gone?" Michael asked again.  
  
"I. Don't. Know." Liz answered again. She shook her head and tried to get him distracted.  
  
"What do you want to do?" She asked  
  
"Do you know him at all?" Michael asked, Liz shook her head and sighed. She had been trying all night to get his attention but kept failing.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Liz said getting up, Michael nodded and watched the TV and the door at once.  
  
"Night Lizzie." Michael said, Liz kissed his cheek and said goodnight. She stopped at her door and watched him for a few minutes, wondering what she could do to get his attention.   
  
"Thanks again Max, I had a really good time." Maria said when Max pulled up in the parking lot of her apartment building.  
  
"Me too. . .so do you want to do something tomorrow?" Max asked hopefully, Maria nodded happily.  
  
"I would love too." Maria said honestly. Max was about to get out of his car but she stopped him.  
  
"I can get to my door alright Max. Goodnight." Maria whispered giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
"Goodnight Maria." Max said, Maria got out of the car and waved as Max drove off. Smiling Maria made her way to the elevator and got inside. No other boyfriend Maria had ever had had ever treated her so nicely on a date. All they wanted was to get her into bed after, so every date was rushed. Maria got out of the elevator and bumped into someone, looking up Maria smiled.  
  
"Mickey! It's late, why are you going so late?" Maria asked, Michael shrugged and looked down at her happy face.  
  
"I was watching a game." Michael lied, actually he was waiting for her but finally gave up.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Did you have fun?" Michael asked, Maria didn't answer when she heard the tone of his voice. She had been hearing it lately from him, it was confusing her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Maria asked, Michael shook his head and went to the elevator.  
  
"Michael." Maria called, Michael stopped and turned around.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked again, Michael didn't answer. How were you suppose to tell your best friend that you loved her and wanted to take her to your bed and have your way with her.  
  
"Okay, tell me later then." Maria whispered, she walked up to him and went to give him a kiss on the cheek, Michael moved to dart her lips up didn't move fast enough. Her lips landed on his, they both froze not knowing what to do. They both felt electricity go through their bodies and finally moved closer, Michael held her waist to him and Maria brought his head down, both wanting to deepen the kiss. Minutes later they both came up for air and stared at each other in shock.  
  
"I have to go, goodnight." They said at once running off.  
  
Maria walked into her room and sat on her bed in the dark.  
  
"What was that?" Maria asked herself. She had just kissed one of her best friends, and she loved it. Maria touched her lips and compared her kiss with Max to her kiss with Michael. Maria couldn't remember how Max kissed now! Maria laid down and started to remember all the looks and tones of Michael voice whenever other guys were concerned. The look when he found out she had a date, the tone of his voice. Maria had always secretly been in love with Michael but pushed the feelings aside not thinking anything could come of it. Oh god she was in love with Michael, and hopefully he felt the same way.  
**  
  
Michael groaned realizing what he just did, she's never going to want to look at me again! Michael thought to himself. He had always been in love with Maria but knew she never felt the same way. Now he really blew things by kissing her, she kissed back but. . . ."What have I done?" Michael asked himself.  
  
"I just ruined my friendship with her." Michael said out loud. What was he going to do?  
~~~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Maria looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head, she felt different than she did last night.  
  
"Damn Michael." Maria muttered, she combed her hair once more when she heard a knock on the door. She hoped it was Michael although she knew it wasn't, the door was unlocked and he had his own key. When she heard Max's voice her face dropped.  
  
"You can't think of him." Maria told herself as she walked out to meet Max.  
  
"You look beautiful." Max said, Maria blushed and thanked him. Liz was giving Maria a thumbs up as Max walked Maria out the door.  
  
"Have fun!" Liz called out, Maria gave her a smile as she shut the door. Liz looked around the apartment for something to do but realized there was nothing to do. Her eyes landed on the phone and she smiled.  
  
"Michael I'm bored." Liz didn't bother to say hi when Michael answered his phone.  
  
"So."  
  
"So? No your suppose to help me become unbored."   
  
"There's no such word as unbored Liz."  
  
"Yes there is, Maria said so."  
  
"Go watch a movie with Maria."   
  
"She went out with Max." Liz told him, when he didn't say anything Liz started to wonder if he was still there.  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"Sorry Lizzie, come on over here. We can watch a movie." Michael said, he heard Liz squeal and he smiled a little.  
  
"Thanks Mickey, I knew I could count on you." Liz said before she hung up.  
~~~  
Two weeks later:  
  
"So. . .Maria are you okay?" Max asked, she seemed a little spaced out today.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Maria said looking out the window. Max had taken her everywhere today and it was just starting to get dark out. For the last two weeks everything had been weird with Michael, he never came around anymore or even called. Liz asked what was going on and Maria just shrugged.  
  
"Come on I'll take you home." Max said, Maria nodded and smiled a thanks at him.  
  
Michael decided that he wasn't going to just sit around and do nothing about Maria, so he left his apartment and went to hers to wait for her. Liz was out with some friends 'til late so he knew he had time to talk. . .or yell with Maria. When Michael heard the door unlock he sat up straighter, Maria walked in and right away saw Michael.  
  
"Hi there." Maria said uncomfortable.  
  
"Hi. . .listen I just thought we should talk. . ." Michael said, Maria took off her shoes and sat down next to him.  
  
"About the kiss." Maria said not looking at him.  
  
"Yeah. . .I'm sorry about that, I know you don't think about me like that." Maria's head shot up at the sound of his voice, he wasn't looking at her but at his hands.  
  
"Do you feel that way about me?" Maria asked hopefully, Michael looked at her when he heard the hope in her voice. When he looked in her eyes he knew right away that she felt the exact same way he did.  
  
"I have for a while." Michael whispered.  
  
"So have I." Maria whispered, slowly she made her way to his lap. Once there she sat on him and leaned her lips down to his, the kiss started out gentle and slow but soon Michael had Maria pinned under him on the couch.  
  
"I've been in love with you since forever. . .I always thought you didn't feel that way." Maria said as he kissed down her neck.  
  
"I felt the exact same way as you. . .god you taste so good." Michael said as Maria moaned, Maria put her hands up his shirt and pulled it off.  
  
"Let's take this to my room, I don't think Lizzie wants to walk in on this." Maria said, she could just imagine the look on Liz's face finding her two best friends having sex on the couch.  
  
"Okay." Michael said, he picked her up and quickly went to her room, there he carefully laid her out on her bed and hovered over her.  
  
"Wait." Michael said, Maria stopped and looked at him confused.  
  
"What about Max? You still with him." Michael said moving away, Maria quickly pulled him back down.  
  
"I'm going to break up with him. . .please Mickey don't leave me." Maria said, Michael could never say no to her and laid out on her.  
  
"I love you Maria." Michael said unzipping her dress, Maria smiled and kissed his lips.  
  
"I love you too Michael." 


End file.
